A plurality of ring puzzles are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,091,709; 2,998,253; and 3,198,524, wherein ring shaped members are disengaged from another object. A major drawback of these inventions is that the only way for the puzzle to be disassembled is to solve the puzzle. My present invention allows the puzzle to be assembled or disassembled without having to solve the puzzle.